Fuel nozzles which supply fuel to a combustion chamber in a gas turbine engine comprise a plurality of injector assemblies connected to a fuel manifold via nozzle stems.
Some conventional nozzle systems define dual adjacent fuel passages, sometimes concentrically disposed within an outer tube. In an effort to provide a dual passage stem member which is relatively simpler and more economical to manufacture, it is also known to use a stem comprised of a solid piece of material having adjacent slotted fuel conduits. However, prior art multiple channel systems are cumbersome, difficult to manufacture and maintain, and heavy. Accordingly, improvements are desirable.